Dreaming Of Past Realities
by WatrPriestess
Summary: S x J and YY x Y maybe M x M and B x R. What happens when Yami and Seto have dreams of the past even though they aren't in the same relationship in the present? Rating had to go up.
1. Dreaming Of You

Chapter One ~ Dreaming of You  
  
No, this won't be a Seto/Yami story, sorry. It will however, have Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If you sue me, you won't get any money...just a cat and a new keyboard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"What if I don't wanna meet this guy?"  
  
"Honey, you have to."  
  
"But I'm the heir. I don't wanna. I wanna go scare the market people."  
  
"No. You are going to meet the next high priest. I believe his name is Seto Kaiba. You have to be nice, later you'll work with each other."  
  
"Fine," Yami started to pout, which usually mad his parents change their mind, but not this time. His mother took his hand and guided him to their parlor reserved for the highest people. That tipped off Yami, so he put on his best solemn look (not easy for a 7 year old)  
  
A tall, dark-haired man walked in, followed by a shorter version of him. The younger one looked just a little bit afraid. Yami didn't like the older one, although he knew that he was the current high priest. Yami also noticed that he sauntered in, acting like he owned the place, and he didn't bow to mother. Only Yami's dad didn't do that.  
  
"Bow. Now."  
  
The man was so taken aback that he actually bowed. His son did also. Suddenly, he realized that the little boy had said it, not his father. He stood up and left angrily. The boy looked after him with longing. He wanted to leave too.  
  
"I'll be back in two hours!" His gruff voice called back.  
  
There was an awkward silence, broken by Yami's mother.  
  
"Slave! Take some fruit and water to Yami's room," then she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I want you to stay in the room and listen to their conversation. Report ALL of it back to me after Seto leaves."  
  
Yami took up a leisurely walk to his room, down the middle of the hallway. He smiled whenever someone had to choose between bumping into him or some other important officer. It was funny to see them get into trouble. Most of the time they were whipped.  
  
The arrived at a large door that was guarded. The two boys sauntered through, the slave right behind them.  
  
Yami lit a candle. Seto stood, he was taller than Yami. Yami ordered the slave to light more candles. They started to eat, but were silent. They had nothing to talk about. After about 30 minutes, Yami stood up and went over to the candle he had lit.  
  
"So you're going to be the next high priest, huh," Yami said with a smirk, "Then you'll have to know how to deal with spies, eh?"  
  
Yami walked over to a bowl and poured all the wax into it. He grabbed the slave and shoved him onto the bed, smiling. Seto stared as Yami poured the hot wax onto the slave.  
  
"My mother sent you, didn't she? You were going to tell her all about what happened, WEREN"T you?"  
  
Y...Y.... Yes," the slave-boy was terrified.  
  
Yami smirked and grabbed the candle.  
  
"I wonder what you would look like wi....." there was someone holding his arm back, making sure he couldn't reach. Suddenly he was on the door, Seto staring at him with a mixture of terror and pain. Immediately, the guards tried to get in, but the doors opened inwards, and Seto was shoving Yami up against them, it just caused Yami more pain.  
  
"Stop it you fools. You're just making it worse for me," yelled Yami.  
  
"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. Understand. Yami?"  
  
"Fine. It didn't mean that much to me anyway," Yami could see that it was a very bad subject for Seto. If it had been anybody else, they would already be dead. This though, was the next high priest. Also, Yami liked him because he knew what he wanted and he apparently wasn't afraid of going after it. The only bad thing was that he was threatening the heir, and that wasn't to be tolerated.  
  
Seto was slowly letting Yami go now. He was shaking. Yami wondered why he had reacted so badly.it couldn't have happened to him, could it?  
  
Suddenly, Seto turned and grabbed the slave before he could get away. Seto stared at the slave, memorizing the beautiful yellow hair, the honey colored eyes, and the pretty face. Maybe that would make his own father stop....if he had another slave, just for that purpose.  
  
"Find me before I leave," said Seto, an order to the slave, and to Yami, "sorry, I just lost control for a second. I don't know why." In truth, Seto really didn't know why he felt an insane urge to protect this slave, but he knew that he would save from both Yami and his father.  
  
The slave had run out the door, Seto hoped he would follow his order and come to him instead of trying to run away. Something was tugging at his memory. Something about that particular slave.  
  
Yami finally decided that he wasn't going to have Seto reported, but instead was going to say that the stupid guards had overreacted and they would be put into the arena, most likely against the lions. They would be dead in 10 minutes.  
  
"Don't do that ever again and we wont have a problem. This time, I wont tell on you."  
  
"Fine." Seto wasn't in a very talkative mood, not after that episode.  
  
They finished eating and then walked around in the gardens silently until it was time for Seto to go,.  
  
When Seto was about to give up on that slave, he came running up.  
  
"Father, I would like to buy this slave."  
  
"Well, we'll have to talk to the slave overseer, and you can't own him until you're 16."  
  
"That's all ok."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
They ordered for the slave overseer, and 10 minutes later, they had one more slave. Reviews? Please? * puppy dog eyes* If you do, I'll give you a cookie in the next chapter! *waves cookies enticingly* 


	2. Realities Awakening

Chapter Two ~ Realities Awakening

Yay!  Chapter two!  It's really short, as are three and four.  I decided that I'm going to have the Yami/Seto and Bakura/Marik arks be in one chapter together, and the next day in one chapter too.  Anyway, if you said anything in the review worth commenting about, I have responded at the bottom of the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Woosh. /I Yami was suddenly sitting up.  That was an odd dream… wait…was it real?  Normally, the only dreams Yami ever had were real.  Or they were Yugi's.

"Yami?  What are you doing?  Its…3:00 in the morning.  Lay back down.  I have school tomorrow."

"Yugi!  MI had another dream.  Did you?"

"No Yami.  Lets sleep again."

Yami laid back down, but he didn't go to sleep.,  he thought all night.  He heard Yugi go to sleep after about five minutes.  What if I am destined to work with Seto?

After a while, Yami felt Yugi shiver and he realized that when he had sat up, the covers had fallen off Yugi and himself.  Yami grabbed the sheet and pulled it onto them.

IWoosh./I  Seto sat up.  His dream had been insane.  Why would he ever dream about Yami?  He always had a dream about Mokuba…. of Jou.  But why dream of Jou?  Mayhap it was because he had the biggest…well…crush…on Jou ever.  As far as Seto knew, Jou hated him.

Seto's had moved toward his pillow, about to grab the love letter once again, but stopped.  He knew that it was pointless to take it out, he had it memorized.

He pulled his had out from under his pillow and stared at his pale arm.  It was covered with scars.  He was so glad his stepfather had **cough** fallen **cough** out that window.

Whump!  Mokuba jumped on Seto's bed and said, "I want to sleep with you.  I had a nightmare."

Seto pulled Mokuba under the covers and tickled him until he could barely breath.

"You have to sleep.  You have school tomorrow."

"And you don't?"

"Hush.  Sleep."

Soon, Mokuba was asleep, but Seto had yet another sleepless night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First off, you get cookies *gives*  

Misura – About that lion thing, I really needed something bad for Yami to do….setting things up for later.  So I decided that they *might* have lions and an arena, so I used my authoress's powers to change reality to my whim.  Also, *chibificate* I LOVE YOUR STORYS!!!  *Dances and is happy that someone else who's a good author likes her story* 

Well….that's about it…… next chapter soon!


	3. Dreaming with Marik

Chapter Three ~ Dreaming with Marik  
  
Yay! Chapter 3! I already have through chapter 5 done, I just have to type it, and with homework its not as easy as it looks.....  
  
Hmmmm. Well this chapter is about Bakura and Marik. As is the next one.....but from then on, all chapters have them all in it, or at least all of the yami's.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You will listen to me? And you won't obey any but me? Fine," Marik sneered at the little boy at his feet.  
  
"T...t...thanks, sir."  
  
"From now on, you shall call me master. Come with me, we'll have to go to the Palace to see if I can make you my slave, or if you already have a claim."  
  
They weaved their way through the marketplace and towards the palace. Marik walded really fast, and the little, white-haired boy had trouble keeping up. They entered a huge building, and went through about a billion doors, to a large room with other people in a line. Marik strode past them, without comment, to the front of the line and said that he wanted to aquire the street-urchin until he was 18, as according to the new rule.  
  
"Name please."  
  
Marik looked down at the little urchin and waited for the answer.  
  
"Bakura," came a very small and unsteady voice, apperently he was very timid.  
  
"And are you doing this of your own free will?"  
  
Bakura looked from Marik to the old man, "Yes." he finally said.  
  
The old man took out his papyrus slate and wrote some stuff down, and asked Marik for something. Marik handed him some type of bronze thing that was also used in the market and whirled around.  
  
"Come. You belong to me now. You are my slave until you are 18," Marik couldn't wait until he could get this little one home to train him as a thief....and Bakura would probably be a piece of eyecandy when he was clean.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well....that was interesting. Yeah.... I must have wrote this during first hour...while we were taking notes. That class is really boring, but maybe I should be paying attention...that way I could raise my grade up from a B....miff! 


	4. Reality in the Dark

Chapter 4 ~ Reality in the dark  
  
Well, I was going to update way sooner, but I typed it all up and then when I saved it onto a disk and brought it to my other computer that has internet, it was corrupted, and then I couldn't find time to retype it.  
  
Yo no poseo Yu-Gi-Oh I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh =p ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Woosh. (Did you know it was coming?) Bakura sat up, accidentally knocking Ryou onto the floor.  
  
"Wha? Whacha do tha fo?" Asked Ryou; so sleepy he left out some syllables.  
  
"I.I didn't mean to," Bakura was trying to be nice to Ryou, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize to Ryou.  
  
Ryou sighed softly and got back into the bed, under the covers. He grabbed Bakura and snuggled close, nuzzling into his chest. Soon, Ryou left Bakura alone in his consciousness.  
  
Bakura smiled at the cute face Ryou was making. Then he started to think about the dream again. Normally the only dreams he could remember were real, and he knew that he had hung out with Marik for a while, before he had. done something to the pharaoh. Bakura frowned and couldn't remember anything he had known for a fact before.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Woosh. Marik sat up from the couch he was laying on. His pillows fell off, onto the floor.  
  
Marik stared at the old, stained pillows, and then at the old, tattered carpet. Their house was falling apart, that mean that they should move away from Egypt, to Japan. That was what they planned to do anyway. Already they had been to Great Britain and America. Yes. They were going to Japan sometime this month.  
  
"Hey Malik," Marik shook him incessantly, "When are we going to Japan?"  
  
"In a coupla days."  
  
Marik let Malik go back to sleep, but he himself couldn't sleep. He didn't fall asleep at all the rest of the night. He blamed it on the moldy couch, but in the back of his mind, he knew that it was because of his recovered memory.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Wow.. that one was really short too, but the next ones will be loads longer, I promise. I seem to have problems writing long chapters, and I love ending them with cliffhangers. Watch out, there will be at least two soon! *Dances*  
  
Oh, don't forget to review! 


	5. Dreaming Of Palaces

Chapter 5 ~ Dreaming Of Palaces  
  
Yes, well... I have a lot written but I never seem to have time to type it, like how I'm supposed to be doing my Spanish, but I decided that this was more important.... but my parents don't agree.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami's eyes flashed dangerously. "It's my birthday and if I want to go to the arena and watch, I will."  
  
"Seto is coming over, you can go after he gets here."  
  
"You meet him, I'll go now," Yami knew that on his birthday, nobody was to say he couldn't do something.  
  
"I won't. If you want to make him feel unwelcome, go ahead and besides, I thought you two liked each other."  
  
"Mother, we've only known each other for 3 days and we've only met twice. I don't know anything about him and he doesn't know anything about me." Yami left.  
  
When Seto got there he didn't see Yami anywhere. He waited for about two minutes before a slave came up and asked him to follow. Seto's temper flared.  
  
"No, I will not follow some slave, as if I was a common person. You tell that imbecile that we are now enemies."  
  
"But...but...but," the slave stood, staring at Seto's back as he retreated from the palace. After a moment, the slave recovered from his shock and rant o Yami, hoping he wasn't killed.  
  
"WHAT?" Yami flew into a rage immediately and shoved the slave over the balcony into the arena below. The slave, if not dead on contact, was half eaten by a lion and trampled by the others in minutes.  
  
"Someone send a slave after him and order him back! Arrest him! Put him in with the lions! Do something!" Yami was starting to hyperventilate.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto sauntered through the streets, toward his house. He was really looking forward to seeing Jou. Even though Jou was a slave, Seto really liked h9im.  
  
Seto pulled out Yami's birthday present and chuckled evilly. He knew that Yami would overreact to what the slave told him. If it had told him...it was probably either dead...or well, dead. Not many successfully ran away.  
  
He walked calmly into his house. Jou was immediately at his side, ready to wait on him hand and foot.  
  
"Jou, lets act like we're on the same status for a while. So when I say I want you to do something, you tell me no."  
  
Jou nodded and didn't talk. Seto's father had told him not to, the accent annoyed him.  
  
Seto sat down and motioned for Joey to the same. Jou looked around nervously before sitting on the edge of the seat. Seto slowly smiled at how cute Jou looked. Seeing Seto smile made Jou smile also.  
  
Thunderous steps came toward Seto's house. Seto thought, 'wonder what took them so long...'  
  
"Seto? Wha' goin' on," asked Jou in a small, somewhat accented voice.  
  
"Hush. You are my slave again, this is important."  
  
Seto walked calmly out to his door, waiting while Yami was carried up to him. Leave it to Yami to be a big baby on his birthday.  
  
Joey stood behind him, peeking at the heir, not forgetting the candle wax incident easily.  
  
"You," Yami was shaking.  
  
"Yes?" Seto just stared, and added, enemy."  
  
"What is your problem? You were late. What did you expect? It was about to start!"  
  
"Like you couldn't have ordered it to wait. It is your birthday after all," Seto scoffed.  
  
Seto pulled out the gift he had gotten for Yami.  
  
"Jou. This is for you," Seto said as he held it out to Jou.  
  
Yami stared, incredulous, Seto smirked, and suddenly Yami recognized the slave.  
  
"You. Slave. Get back to the palace. Nobody gave you permission to be here."  
  
"Ah Ah, Yami. This slave is mine, my father purchased it."  
  
Yami sneered. So, Seto thought he was getting under my skin, eh? Well, we will see about that.  
  
Yami turned and started to stalk off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura was dumped unceremoniously into the water. He sputtered as he surfaced. Marik grabbed his hair and began to get all of the tangles and dirt out of it.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to use the soap to wash?" Marik said, seeing as how Bakura had no idea what he was doing.  
  
Bakura picked up an odd looking thing and started scrubbing very slowly. Marik rolled his eyes and told him o rub the stuff faster.  
  
After Bakura got out, Marik tossed clothes at him.  
  
"Time to lay down some ground rules,' Marik said. Walking into another room, "you won't go out at night. You will listen only to me. You must be near me at all times. Those should be do-able." Marik showed Bakura to a bed and told him to stay there for the night, throwing something on the bed.  
  
As soon as Bakura was in the room, Marik had two guards pull a stone over the door, and not even light could get through. Bakura clambered onto the cozy-looking bed, but found that it was hard. The only fuzzy thing was the dead rabbit that Marik had thrown in. Bakura knew in an instant that Marik had tricked him completely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was an interesting chapter. Guess what. I know what's gonna happen in the end! Heh. 


	6. Reality of Moving

Chapter 6 ~ Reality of Moving  
  
'Nother chapter! I AM SOOOO EXCITED!!! TODAY I ORDERD INUYASHA EPISODES 1- 128! Yea..anyway, read it, poke it, love it, and abuse it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Leave the clothes Malik."  
  
"But they're the best ones I have!"  
  
"They'll just get stolen from the airport. You are leaving them."  
  
Malik dropped the clothes where they were and went out to the taxi, closely followed by Marik. This was their only way of getting to the airport, and since Marik was a cheapskate, they would probably have to cheat this guy out of the fare for riding.  
  
"Where to?" The driver was Arabian.  
  
"Airport," Marik grunted. He had a hangover from his last party with his buddies. He hadn't gotten home until 5 AM. He had only gotten two hours of sleep. He wasn't happy.  
  
"Not to worry Marik! You can sleep on the plane."  
  
Eventually, the cab driver pulled up to the airport and asked for money.  
  
"Oh, we haven't got any," said Malik, quite seriously.  
  
"WHAT?!" The cab driver flipped out.  
  
Hurriedly Marik and Malik got out of the cab and Marik sent it to the Shadow Realm with the rod. The last thing they heard of the cab driver was a yell of 'HEY!'  
  
They walked up to the counter with an annoying girl behind it who was apparently still a trainee.  
  
"Look, we have two tickets. Tell us what we need now, and we'll leave. No need for confusion."  
  
"I need your passports."  
  
They handed them over the counter.  
  
BLEEP  
  
"Oh no. My computer froze. I'll have to restart it," said the girl, not really all that sorry sounding.  
  
"Look lady," Marik said, "We just want on the plane. Just let us on and you can check us in later."  
  
"No, sir. You have to wait."  
  
Marik started tapping his food. Malik knew that if the lady didn't hurry up, Marik was going to send her to the Shadow Realm.  
  
The lady, perhaps sensing Marik's anger and Malik's warning, finished with their passports and had them go on to customs.  
  
At customs, Marik almost had his Millennium Rod taken from him, and he had to send the 2 guards to the Shadow Realm so that they could go through.  
  
Finally they boarded the plane, and Marik fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Yugi! You're going to be late," Yugi's grandpa called up the stairs.  
  
"I'm almost ready."  
  
Now, normally Yugi was at school 20 minutes early, but today Yugi was frantically searching for his buckled collar. He really wanted to wear it, because that way he could impress Yami.  
  
Yugi gave up and ran out the door to school. Yugi got into his seat right before the bell rang, but Jou was still missing.  
  
"Ok class, take out your homework. The teacher noticed that Jou was missing, "Well, I see that Jounouchi is gone today."  
  
Yugi heard her say something about a bum and Jou's name. All the same, Yugi wondered if something other than a cold was holding Jou up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Seto was eating his lunch sitting on a bench outside near the basketball courts. He always sat there. Nobody else sat by him. They were all to afraid of his wrath.  
  
There was a bell from the school building. That meant that it was time to go in, but that had to be wring, Seto wasn't even finished with his sandwich. There should still be about 20 minutes left. Seto frowned and started to go in. Once he was inside the classroom, all of the doors were closed and the window shades were pulled down.  
  
A voice came on the intercom 'we are sorry to announce this. We were just informed that Jounouchi Katsuya was found about a block away from school beaten and raped. If you need to see a councilor, please do so. We will be keeping you inside for the rest of the week and we strongly urge you to get a ride or walk with a friend.'  
  
Everyone sat in shocked silence, only broken by Yugi crying and Yami coming out and asking for a pass.  
  
The teacher gave Yami a pass, not noticing that it wasn't Yugi. Yugi took back over and ran out the door.  
  
The teacher went on with the lesson. Seto didn't move. The teacher didn't notice, she was beating herself mentally because she thought he had just been jipping. She felt guilty. Seto could see it on her face. That was all she cared about.  
  
Seto got a phone call. He could feel it vibrating on his leg. He stood up and left, answering it as he went.  
  
"Yes," Who would call him during class? They all knew that he had to go to this god forsaken (but angel touched.) school.  
  
Normally Seto would be glad for this interruption, but today he wanted to sit. He was still shocked.  
  
"I see. I'll be there in a few seconds. Have my driver be here by the time I'm at the door."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Wham. Jou ran out the door, even though the big bruise on his leg hurt when he moved at all.  
  
Jou had to slow down so he could breath. He was almost to school. Only two blocks to go.  
  
Suddenly something slammed into Jou's chest. He fell backwards into the grass. For some reason, he couldn't breathe. He was so disoriented.  
  
Jou realized the reason he couldn't breathe was because someone was sitting on his chest. He felt something slip over his hands and bind them together. Then the sensation of his head hitting the curb and blackness.  
  
The next thing Jou knew were hands tugging at him. Hungry kisses were put on his neck, his face. He was so confused. He didn't know who that was, but it definitely wasn't Seto.  
  
Jou started to push away from the stranger.  
  
"Stop it."Jou mumbled.  
  
In response, Jou was slammed against the brick wall. Jou whimpered and tried to run away.  
  
Then his clothes were being ripped off. He was shoved onto the ground and there was a person on him again. They were hungry. Bruising kisses on his lips, hunting hands running down his body.  
  
Jou hated this, but he had switched into his obedient mode. The same way he always did for his father.  
  
Jou realized through his clouded brain that this wasn't his father, that he should struggle to stop him.  
  
Jou tried to push him off. His muscles wouldn't respond. There was something wrong with his back. Jou couldn't feel his legs, although he could feel the stranger, who was fumbling with his belt.  
  
He grabbed Jou and did something Jou was used to. His father did it all the time. Jou knew what to do now. He let go of his body and its abused state. He went off, into the black void where he couldn't feel pain, only cold blackness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
NEW CRAP WITH BAKURA AND RYOU IN IT!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ryou ran towards school as fast as he could. As always, Bakura had made him late by sleeping in for as long as possible, and now he was in his shadow room sleeping.that lucky guy.  
  
How on earth was he gonna make it to school in a minute? Thoughts of failing raced through Ryou's head, and made him run faster than ever. He was panting hard and he could barely breathe. Aw crap. Ryou stumbled and almost fell. Then, if anybody was around, they would have noticed that the little British boy had gotten taller, stronger, and more.evil looking.  
  
//You are sooooo weak Ryou, I mean my God, you can't even run to school!//  
  
/Shut up Bakura! I can too./  
  
//Yeah, sure you can.I may have to teach you a lesson when we get home.//  
  
Well that was a mistake.Bakura shouldn't have said that.  
  
/W.w..w.w.what?/ Ryou choked out through their mind link.  
  
//Oh crap! Ryou I swear I didn't mean that! It.its just a habit! Don't take it that way.I,// Bakura may as well have been talking to a brick wall for all that Ryou cared.  
  
Ryou separated from Bakura and ran as fast as he could. At the same time, he shut down their mind link so that Bakura couldn't find him. Ryou ran to the park and hid inside a slide to cry. He cried until he was asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Bakura ran around the city, looking for his lighter half. He almost got mugged by a gang, but when he pulled out a katana from somewhere and gutted the first two in his way, they backed off real quick.  
  
He resheathed the katana as he ran, and searched all the places Ryou might have gone.  
  
'Aw crap. Where the hell could that little squirt be? I can't sense him because he closed the link.' Bakura thought '.He never did that before.not even when I hurt him horribly.I can't let myself regress back to that.I love Ryou too much. Wait.did I just think that? Oh wait.no I must be delusional.'  
  
Bakura ran on into the night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well that was interesting.I have no idea what will happen to Bakura and Ryou except what will happen in chapter 12.I don't have any clue as to how I'm gonna get them to that point either. 


	7. Dreaming of Mine Enemy

Chapter 7 ~ Dreaming of Mine Enemy  
  
Update time again! Hello all my reviewers! How are you people out there? I'm slightly hyper/giddy because I just saw a movie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Bakura was hungry again. In fact, Bakura was always hungry now. His life was better as a street urchin.  
  
Marik finally opened the room in the middle of the day.  
  
"Well hello slave. Glad you could grace us with your presence," Marik sounded mad.  
  
Bakura cowered, standing right outside his door, trying to blend in to the wall.  
  
"Fine," Marik's eyes looked dangerous, "If you don't want to come out and eat or exercise, you can go back into your room."  
  
Marik proceeded to shove Bakura back into the room and have it blocked off completely again.  
  
Bakura sighed and sat back on the 'bed,' holding the decaying rabbit for comfort.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
'What are we going to do with you Yami?"  
  
Yami whirled back around, "What did you say?"  
  
"You first come to hunt me down, and then when you find me you just leave immediately. I have enough manners to invite you in, but you won't give me a chance to exercise them?"  
  
Yami stared at Seto again, this time with madness in his eyes.  
  
"You will listen to me."  
  
"You are just the heir, and since I am going to be the High Priest, we are of the same rank. Either talk to me as an equal or not at all."  
  
"Seto," Yami yelled, and stormed off again after saying, "Be careful and watch your back."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yes, yes. I know. It's short. Get over it. The next chapter will be here soon. It was long, but I changed around the order of the chapters, and now its really short..How mean of me..  
  
Oh, I almost forgot: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 


	8. Reality’s Dust

Chapter 8 ~ Reality's Dust  
  
Well, its that time again-UPDATE TIME-that is! Hmmmmm.No real news.. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.I really seem to have a problem about forgetting to put that in. Everyone has to go visit my friend at Fiction Press her user id is 270699 and review her story because she feels sad without many reviews.especially for M.O.R.N, its better than my story!  
  
You know what.I completely forgot about Bakura and Ryou.I've added them into the previous chapters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Why are we going to the hospital?"  
  
"They need to get some employee information that only you can give in person."  
  
Seto snorted at the rule and hung up his phone. He sat back on his leather seats and opened the mini-bar. He grabbed an apple juice; it wouldn't do to be drunk at a hospital.  
  
Seto leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. It was dusty. He would have to get someone to clean it. It wouldn't do to have a business partner come in with the limo in that condition.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the hospital. Seto put his apple juice glass down in the cup holder.  
  
"Wait here driver. I might be a while, but if you move, you're fired," Seto said as he got out of the limo.  
  
Seto walked up the sidewalk, and through the glass doors, into the building, and was greeted by a desk receiver. He asked her where he was supposed to go.  
  
"Oh, Mister Kaiba! Let me take you myself!" The lady hit on Seto several times and batted her eyelashes.  
  
That made Seto think of Jou. He wondered if this was the hospital he had been taken to. Seto thought wishfully about visiting him.  
  
"Here is the room. The police and the doctors are already inside," the lady shuddered slightly before giving Seto one last smile and putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Seto grabbed her hand and shoved it away roughly. He sneered at her and went into the room, leaving her standing shocked in the hallway.  
  
"Hello Mister Kaiba. We need some information about one of your employees," the policeman started in immediately.  
  
Seto was stunned. Lying in the bed was Jou. Jou was hooked up to any number of loudly beeping machines and he had a tube down his mouth, presumably to help him breath. Seto stared at Jou's lifeless form. Nothing about Jou moved. The policeman shuffled back and forth, the doctor moved the clipboard he was holding, but Jou did nothing. Not even his chest was moving. Seto inhaled deeply, albeit quietly, wouldn't want anyone to know he had feelings and concentrated on the question he was being asked  
  
"Do you know this boy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know why you're here?"  
  
Yes."  
  
"What time do your employees have to be at work?"  
  
"8:00."  
  
"Can you check and see if one Keith Howard was late for work today?"  
  
"I could."  
  
"Would you please?"  
  
Seto shot a glare in the police officer's direction, making him quaver, and pulled out his laptop.  
  
It booted up in about a second, and Seto opened a file. He scrolled down a bit, typed something and said, "He was 20 minutes late. That is the first time in two years."  
  
"Does he have any type of problems with his appearance today?"  
  
"Well how should I know?" Seto scoffed.  
  
"Is there any way you could find out?"  
  
"Yeah, let me call someone," Seto pulled out a cell phone and dialed.  
  
"I want you to walk by Keith Howard and call me afterwards to tell me of any injuries he may have sustained."  
  
Seto got another call a few minutes later.  
  
"Yes.Right."  
  
"Well, what about it?"  
  
Seto glared at him again, and took his time answering.  
  
"He has a black eye and two broken fingers."  
  
The man wrote down some stuff in his book.  
  
"Thank you Mister Kaiba, that's all we need."  
  
Seto sighed and watched the others leave and waited until the door was closed. Then he left the chair and went to Jou's side.  
  
"Hello Jounnuchi." Seto said and paused, sighing again.  
  
"Shouldn't expect a reply should I? Well, I hope you come back to school soon. I don't hate you," Seto picked up Jou's chart and read aloud, "Blood loss, one broken rib, concussion, rape signs, signs of beating.Oh God Jou! Poor puppy." Seto brushed his hand along Jou's forehead, "My poor puppy," his eyes were soft and sad.  
  
Suddenly, Seto realized that Jou might be able to hear him. He blushed and left immediately.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yugi ran down the hall and into the councilors office, without knocking. The sight that met him would have been funny, though rather ruinous to Yugi's innocence, if he hadn't been distraught. As it was, Yugi screamed and ran out of the room, out the school door, and into the park.  
  
Yami saw nobody around, so he separated from Yugi and started to hug and comfort him. Little did they know, Seto was watching them from above, in a tree.  
  
Seto listened to their conversation for a while before deciding to leave the two almost identical boys alone for once.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well, I hope you all review my story and go read my friends. I'm serious about her story being better than mine.although that's not really saying much..  
  
ColeyCarissa: OOOO! I love Cabin Fever! Whee!  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan: That's an interesting name ya got there.I'll have to read your stories, but I don't have time right now.stupid Odyssey book  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
NEW BAKURA AND RYOU STUFF! IMPORTANT!: You MUST read the additions to chapter 6 to understand the next section!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Tap tap tap tap tap. Bakura's feet made a muted sound as he ran on the sidewalk. He was at the last place he could think of, the park. It had been 5 hours since he had started his search.5 hours since he had been an ass.  
  
"Ryou.Ryou.where are you? Please come out, let me explain.at least talk to me! Come on! If you're here, give me a sign!"  
  
Bakura suddenly had the urge to either cry or kill someone. Bakura couldn't figure out where these feelings were coming from, until he realized that Ryou had opened the link.  
  
/WHY? YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD NEVER HURT ME AGAIN! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!/  
  
//Well, maybe its because I wanted to..//  
  
/TO WHAT? MAYBE YOU WANTED TO SLICE ME WITH A KNIFE SO I WOULD KNOW THAT I HAVE TO LISTEN AND AGREE TO EVERYTHING YOU SAY AND DO!/  
  
//Ryou.its nothing like that.I just wanted to.//  
  
/YOU WANT TO WHAT? YOU WANTED TO TEACH ME TO BE TOUGH? WHAT IS THAT? IT'S A LAME EXCUSE FOR YOU BEING STUPID AND RUDE AND EVIL!/  
  
//Ryou.I only wanted to apologize!// That last word had taken everything Bakura had to say it.  
  
/What?/ Ryou broke down in tears. He couldn't control them anymore. In fact, he was so incoherent that he allowed Bakura to cuddle him.  
  
Bakura picked up Ryou and carried him home, in his arms, like a ragdoll.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well.that was really random.I don't think its really all that well written either.but I'm too lazy to change it.and hey look, this chapter is 5 pages long.YAY! 


End file.
